Fuzz testing is a technique that may be used to discover problems (e.g., coding errors, security loopholes, etc.) included in a program, an operating system, a network, or the like. For example, a fuzz test, associated with a system, may be executed by inputting randomized data (e.g., fuzz) into the system in an attempt to make the system crash.